COFFEE
by skadooshiblamo
Summary: hey guys, new summary for this collection ! I am still and will probably continue to praise coffee for saving me during the exams...which i did really well in (thank god) so i am going to not just do drinks but a little bit of this and that too. well then, may I present Ranma, Akane with a little bit of this and that .
1. Chapter 1

**_COFFEE JAR_**

* * *

Hey guys ! Sorry I have not published anything for a really long time ...that's because I have my exams coming up in a month and I haven't had any inspiration for a while now.

Anyway , please for give my rambling and lets go on with the story :)

* * *

Akane passed through the living room, smiling as she saw Ranma scream at the T.v screen while playing one of his million games. Akane grinned at how comfortable they had gotten with each others presence . It had been 3 days since they had last fought . This was definitely progress from where they had once started. She could totally get used to this type of relationship.

"Hey , akane.." Ranma looking up from the screen "..coffee?"

"yeah sure!"she said perking up .How sweet of him to ask her ….if she wanted it too…

"Thanks a lot Akane"

She glared at him "please Akane…?"

"Fine ." She said frowning at him

Akane opened the cupboard and searched for the instant coffee powder . She silently swore under her breath mumbling about coffee plants and feeling like an owl. looking up, she spotted the coffee jar placed on the highest rack of the shelf.

"Ranma !" Akane said while trying to reach the jar "could you come over here and give me a hand?"

"is this a trick question ?" Ranma asked walking into the kitchen "can I say no?"

"No , you can't."

"Geez..."Ranma said sighing "what do you want your highness?"

"the irony, if only I were high enough I could reach that goddamn jar!"she said pointing the 'damned' jar.

Ranma easily reached up and held the jar but changed his mind . Letting it go, he lifted Akane instead who looked back at him in surprise while he grinned at her . Akane picked the jar and he let her down .Ranma tried hard not to laugh at her dumbfounded face.

"You have gained a few kilos Akane.." he teased while acting as though he had an aching back

"then why did you lift me?"

"because I wanted to.." He leaned closer to her face , their lips just an inch apart "….drink coffee" he said moving away from her

"yeah yeah "she said swatting his hand away "now get lost. let me make it…and don't even start with how it won't taste good . I make the best coffee"

"that's the ONLY thing you know how to make …ok , maybe you can boil water too" and a well aimed pan promptly hit his head.

The two of them were silently sipping their coffee and enjoying the silence.

"Nice" Ranma said

Akane looked at him with a smirk "you were the one who kept the jar up there ,right?"

Ranma coughed and looked at her 'innocently' "uh…"

"Nice , I like it" akane said smiling. They both laughed .

"Not bad Akane …. you caught me "Ranma said laughing

"I am your wife after all" Akane said giggling "and wifey knows best!"

* * *

yes , this is really small but I wanted a small scene with the two of them.I have officially fallen in love with coffee so I plan to make more oneshots with r&amp;a and coffee.

(yes, I am a little high on coffee...)


	2. Chapter 3

This oneshot takes place after ranma trips and falls in the last scene of akane goes to the hospital ( one of my favourite episodes of all time ) . Ok , enough of my chit chat . Now, on with the story !

* * *

A BUNCH OF IDIOTS

Akane stalked through the house , the sound of her crutches was the only thing breaking the silence . Sighing she asked herself what she was doing out here instead of sleeping . Obviously the answer was HIM…..not . This time she was to blame .

Ranma had been carrying her , he had just so happened to look at the scribble on her cast which had been a result of her annoyance towards him for not seeing her at the clinic. Of course she had tried to prevent from seeing that by covering his eyes with her hand and the result ? well Ranma had tripped forward and almost rolled down hill . they had embarrassingly been rescued by their fathers'.

Akane blushed as she remembered how Ranma had shielded her body the whole time that he'd even gotten a hairline fracture in his leg. Slapping her cheeks she walked into the living room and was surprised to see Ranma there . As expected , he was watching one of the latest horror movies and was glugging down some juice .

Trying her best to not look at the gruesome imagery playing on the screen ,easing her self on the floor she slid next to him and stared at her lap knowing fully well that he would ignore her for what she had NOT done .

Ranma eyed her silently . Although he was mad at her , it took all of his will power to stifle a roar of laughter as she sat their trying her best to not run away or flinch while the creepy music played along with the screeches of the poor victims . He was about to comfort her but thought against it . she deserved a little spooking anyway .

Ranma had been taken to the Ono clinic to receive treatment and had spent the whole day there doing absolutely nothing . had given him some of his albums of Akane when she was young . After looking and commenting on each picture , he had nothing left to do . He'd hoped atleast Akane would come to help him get rid of his boredom or atleast come to thank him . In the end , Ranma had threatened Dr, Tofu that he would jump out of the building if he wasn't released and insisted that he was so bored he could see his toe nails growing . Dr. Tofu had agreed and he was sent home the very next minute. He hadn't spoken to Akane since yesterday and nor did she try to speak with him which annoyed him to no end .

Pausing the movie , Ranma tapped the shoulder which was away from him and was almost about double over laughing as she eep-ed and jumped and banged her knee on the table .

"R..ranma ? Y-you t-tapped me right ?on my shoulder?"she squeaked

"Obviously" Ranma said while making the Duh-are-you-really-that-stupid face "I AM the only one here ."

"Y-yeah…., ok , just making sure " she laughed nervously

"So..Akane , what's up ? " he knew Akane had no business being awake in the middle of the night and she wouldn't have willingly chosen his company for the night . Something was definitely bothering her.

"I …. I wanted to say ..ah " she took a deep breath and let everything that had been on her mind in one go "I am really sorry , it was my fault that you got hurt and I hadn't had the chance to say that I am really happy that you made that get well present and also saved me from the others . "

Ranma was surprised beyond words . This was what had been bothering Akane that she couldn't even sleep ? now that she had told him what he wanted to hear , he felt his annoyance dissipate from his being . but there was one thing that couldn't be undone . he had been so annoyed that he had done one of the most stupidest thing in his life and hopefully she would overlook it , at least for tonight.

"ahh, don't worry 'bout it 'kane. Apology accepted" he grinned while she gave a sigh of relief " why don'tcha go an' catch a few z's?" he unpaused the movie and gave her a quizzical look

"I guess you are right " she said getting up slowly while he handed her the crutches "goodnight Ranma "

" good night , 'kane "

5 minutes later

Ranma looked up to see a frightened Akane awkwardly clutching her blanket while still on her crutches. Was there an intruder or something ? he looked at her questioningly , his senses alert . Akane blushed and shook her head .

"Ranma" she began while thinking of what sin she had done to deserve this "I am really ….scared "

Ranma's eyes widened and he looked at his secretly favourite fiancée . His fierce tomboy had been reduced to a little girl . She looked so delicate that he was scared to get to get too close to her . she trembled like a leaf as she pulled the blanket close to her and looked at him to not turn her away .

'Aww come on! please don't tell me it was because of the movie !' he thought ' this is gonna be a looooong night indeed'

Putting on his crutches , he turned on the light and headed to the kitchen , grateful that today he had decided to wear his pajamas too. He heard Akane's crutches following his own . Opening the cabinet , he took out the instant coffee and in an instant ( hahaha pun! Ok….don't kill me) two cups of coffee were made and he pushed one towards Akane while he took his and went back to the living room .

They both drank in silence, secretly enjoying how they had spent the whole night together without shouts of marriages or duels . Ranma looked up from his cup to hear Akane whisper her thanks to him again . Much to his amusement , her eyes were the same colour as the coffee .She ,of course, didn't know how cute he thought she was at the moment , wrapped in a blanket , hair dishevelled , her cheeks turning red because of the warmth .

Ranma felt a shiver run through him and Akane had instantly given him one side of her blanket to wrap around him . he slid into her warm blanket happily and slightly nervous at the same time . the two teenagers spoke for a while until sleep finally claimed them .

* * *

Nabiki woke up and did a few stretches , sighing as she heard the pop sounds . She ran her tongue over her teeth as she finished brushing . Still feeling un-refreshed , trudged down the stairs , on her way to the kitchen.

'damn ,' she thought rubbing her eyes ' I feel like an owl . NEED,COFFEE ! '

Jumping off the stairs she gave a fleeting glance at the living room ' ooh, the usual , Ranma and Akane sleeping together in each other's arms' she thought and walked ahead 'WAIT . WHAT?!'

She raced back and looked at the miracle lying on the floor , sleeping there without a care in the world . Nabiki rubbed her eyes , and went closer to inspect if that really was Ranma and Akane . She reached and lifted the blanket covering them .Nabiki raced up to get her camera and was about to take a picture when she noticed both their casts had some writing on them which were half hidden by their pajama bottoms . She pushed them up curiously . Once the obstructions was moved, she could see what was written on their casts.

On Akane's cast it said –RANMA ,YOU IDIOT ! and on Ranma's cast it said –AKANE , YOU IDIOT !

Nabiki chuckled and put her camera away and knelt next to Akane , gently rufflling her hair . she walked away shaking her head and muttering,

"what a bunch of idiots"

* * *

Sooo? What do you think ? come on , I want more reviews ! pleeeaaassseee ? if you are reading this story that means you have not lost hope in me yet and are still reading my stories so thank you for that and can't wait to see you in the next fic .Also, if you guys have noticed i always use instant coffee in my stories so I hope you dont mind that .One more thing , kindly excuse me for any typos because its two a.m right now and I have pulled *yawn* an all nighter for this story soo… goodnight . skadoosh out


	3. Chapter 4

It's summer here in India and I thought why not write something about iced coffee ? Now on with the story ! ( forgive me if there are any typos . I will correct them when I come across any.)

ENJOY! And please REVIEW!

* * *

ICED COFFEE

The birds were chirping and the people chatted amiably with each other over a slice of watermelon .No, it wasn't because it was summer in Nerima rather it was because a certain pigtailed boy had not stepped out of the house and lay sprawled in front of the fan . For Ranma , these days were heaven . No Ryoga proclaiming his love for Akane , no Genma or training , no shampoo or ukyo fighting over him and well , nobody at home so no doing anything . Although…, there was one teensy weensy problem. Akane had convinced or rather used her puppy dog eyes look on Kasumi who had reluctantly given Akane the responsibilty of heating up the food for lunch. Ranma and Akane had had a fight on this and Akane had left in a huff .Sighing , Ranma went back to sleep.

Ranma heard a yelp and felt an elephant stepping on his chest and he struggled under the weight , still half asleep he pulled the "elephant foot" and threw it . Rewarded with a scream that sounded suspiciously like his fiancée's , Ranma got up at once and scanned the room searching for the kidnapper who dared to scare HIS fiancée but all he could see was Akane rubbing her bottom while glaring murderously at him .

Akane had just come back into the house after doing some gardening . Still blinded by the strong sunlight she hadn't seen Ranma and had tripped on him , for which she had been thrown a few feet away . Stunned at the turn of events , she finally understood how Ranma felt when he was sent flying . He didn't have to throw her though. It was HIS fault . He could've chosen some other place instead but no , he just had to sleep in the way .

No girl , no matter how well brought up will not keep quiet when she is tossed to the other side of the room like a sack of potatoes and Akane was no different. She got up slowly , rubbing her bruised bottom and suddenly changed her expression. She walked slowly towards ranma and caressed his hair all the while smiling prettily. while the man in question stood there stupefied , jaw hitting the floor at her sudden sexy behavior . Although the people of nerima would laugh in your face and throw tomatoes at you if you ever brought up the topic of ranma being practical, Ranma was in fact a practical man and like all practical men he had used his practical mindedness and had come to the conclusion that if a man threw his fiancée across a room , especially if she practiced martial arts , she would most probably do nothing less than tackle him and kick him hard enough that he would have crossed the sound barrier . Here, Akane was caressing his cheek in the most un-likeliest situations to caress someone's cheek. Maybe she had hit her hard enough that she had gotten a split personalty ? While ranma was pondering different reasons for her gentle ministrations, Akane drew her hand back and punched him hard .

Feeling as though a bomb had exploded on his face , ranma staggered back and held his nose . through watering eyes he glared at akane and yelled at her , although the effect wasn't much because he sounded very nasal. A few seconds ago , he had thought akane was quite sexy but that punch had brought his pride back and all thoughts of her sexiness had vapourised and where replaced with his normal arrogance.

"You are tho UNTHEXY! Why the hell would you do that ?!"

"Who asked you to sleep here ? couldn't you find any other place to sleep ?"

"You idiot , can you not see a frickin' person lying on the floor ? . Dammit. You really are unsexy!"

"SHUT UP! You are one to speak. You have dirt marks all over you face ."

"whose fault do you think it is ? You're the one who put all that dirt there !"

'what are you talking about ? You're acting as though I rubbed your face with dirt !"

"that's because you did , you idiot ! look at your hands !"

To prove him wrong , Akane looked at her hand and saw them covered with dirt . she looked sheepishly at Ranma and burst out laughing . Ranma's cheeks and some parts of his neck had dirt on them. The first picture which had come to Akane's mind was Ranma shimmying down a chimney and waving a duster while wearing a maids costume .Ranma looked offended when she started laughing which made her crack up even more . Pissed of Ranma pulled her out to the garden and pushed her into the pond .

She rose out of the pond coughing and pulled him in too . Both yelling and splashing water at each other while the kois in the pond were screaming at them in their own language to get the hell out of their home and continued calling them names like pufferfishes of the surface and some other things(sorry , I don't speak fishinese ) until they had gotten out of the pond . squeezing the water out of their clothes , they went inside laughing, relishing the coolness of their wet clothes in the heat and completely having forgotten why they had been fighting in the first place .

"I' m going to go and change back 'kane "

"sure thing ….. I was going to make some ice coffee ….want some ? "

"sure thing." Ranma said smiling

Opening the bottle she put few spoons of iced coffee powder and filled with water till the brim . Though Ranma didn't know it , she wanted him to notice her in a way he never had .Taking a gulp of her glass of iced coffee , she turned around smiling . Bringing out the radio,Akane placed a cassette in it . hearing his footsteps she hit the play button . the fun had just begun .

Ranma had expected Akane to be making iced tea , well to tell you the truth he had expected a lot of things but unfortunately she had done things completely unexpected . here she was making iced coffee , which was what he expected . But dancing while making it , nah man, that was totally uncalled for . He gulped as he saw her move tantalizingly across the counter , not minding him at all . she took an ice cube and moved all over her arms and neck . It melted as though IT couldn't handle how hot she was . she took the bottle in her hand and shook it side to side swaying her hips and rolled it up against her body , causing her shirt to go up a little .

Finally the song, was done. Thirsty and too scared to see his reaction , Akane she drank the remaining of her ice coffee and poured a glass for him . She turned around to hand him his glass and was surprised to see him so close gulping, she started

"Surprised Ranma?"

"Yup"

"Was it sexy? Now am I sexy?"

"The dance was sexy, although,you .." he touched her upper lip and wipped the foamy mustache "..you were not sexy . Nope not sexy at all . You were super sexy "

"Oh my god, Was that there since the beginning?"she said, embarrased to be doing a "sexy" dance with a moustache all along

"Yup"

"stop saying that! Ranma, do you have a thing for moustaches or something ? "

"No," He pulled her towards him, securing her in his arms. Leaning towards her, he brushed her lips against his "what I have is a thing for Akane Tendo …." And then he …Well you know what happens next don't you ?

* * *

Well ? what do you think ? If you have any questions or suggestions you can PM me or you can write in the reviews and I will get back to you . Even if you DON'T have any doubts or suggestions you can STILL PM me and review .

Hey guys this is skadooshiblamo,

there is this really creepy guy stalking me and spamming hence the name change .

Anyway my name **will** and **forever **will be _**SKADOOSHIBLAMO**_.

so anyway thanks for understanding.


End file.
